Solo
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: Solo es un fic complementario de Vacío, pero con el punto de vista de Kurapika. D Dejen Review!


**SOLO…**

Era tan niño cuando esa tragedia llegó a mi vida… cuando esos malditos me arrebataron todo… mis padres… mis amigos… mi tribu.

Yo creí que nunca podría ser feliz otra vez… que estaba condenado a estar solo… pero me equivoque porque los encontre a ustedes… mis amigos. Sin darme cuenta… fueron completando los espacios que había en mi corazón y mi alma… causada por la ausencia de los míos. Los miro uno a uno mientras les explico como creé mi cadena y el compromiso que adquirí con ella…

Gon está muy interesado en lo que digo, Killua parece mas bien asustado… mi mirada se detiene en ti… ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué miras el suelo?... ¿acaso es tan malo lo que digo para que estés así?

-Leorio… ¿te ocurre algo malo? – te interrogo preocupado.

¿Qué ocurre, por qué no me contestas?... ¿estás enojado conmigo por lo que dije?... Me estas preocupando… puedo darme cuenta que no soy el único que te observa. Gon y Killua también lo hacen.

Te levantas sin decir palabra alguna… ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?... me duele mucho tu actitud… te detengo, me miras, tus ojos reflejan dolor.

-¿A dónde vas? – te pregunto.

-A dar un paseo… - te alejas de mí.

-¿Por qué?... – te interrogo nuevamente, angustiado.

Callas otra vez… ¿Por qué?... ¿no lo comprendo?

-No… - titubeas -, no es importante…

Te volteas y comienzas a caminar fuera de la cafetería del hotel. Yo sólo desvío mi mirada, mis ojos se cruzan con los de Killua.

-¿No lo vas a seguir? – me interrogó el albino.

-¿Por qué? - me volteo hacia la entrada pero ya no estas ahí.

-No se veía muy bien… - comentó Gon.

La angustia crecía con cada uno de mis pensamientos… ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo de perderte¿No lo comprendo?

-Iré a buscarlo – decidido me levanto - ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir sin paraguas? – miro hacia la calle por la ventana.

-Es cierto, afuera llueve a cantaros – expresó Gon.

Observo a Killua el sólo sonríe y puedo ver como sus ojos me dicen "ve por él". Salgo corriendo guarecido por un paraguas… hay algo que aún no comprendo del todo… ¿Por qué siento tanto miedo de que te pueda pasar algo malo?. Miro a mí alrededor y trato de adivinar que camino has tomado.

-Demonios… -Bajo la mirada – No podría vivir sin ti… - mi mano derecha calla mi boca – ¿qué es lo que he dicho?

Siempre creí que lo que yo sentía por ti sólo era una gran cariño… el mismo que siento por Gon y Killua, pero me equivoqué… Tú para mi eres más que un buen amigo… yo… te amo. Todo lo que últimamente ha sucedido me sirvió para darme cuenta, lo importante que eres para mí… que no podría vivir sin ti.

Casi por inercia camino hacia al parque, esta vacío, me detengo bajo un farol en mal estado… sigo observando a mi alrededor y para mi sorpresa está ahí sentado en una banca mirando perdidamente el cielo.

-Leorio… Leorio… - te llamo pero no respondes, estás como ido, mi angustia crece – LEORIOO – con voz en un hilo te grito.

Por fin me miras… pareces extrañado de que esté aquí, me acerco a ti.

-Leorio… ¿Por qué no me contestabas? – ruedas los ojos hacia cualquier otro lado, esquivando mi mirada – llevo muco rato llamándote…

-Gomen… estaba pensando; no me di cuenta que me habías seguido – puedo ver que el hecho de seguirte, te sorprende.

-Será mejor que regresemos, has estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y eso no te va a hacer bien.

Sonríes, todavía sentado en la banca, aunque eso más parece una mueca ¿Por qué?. Me observas con curiosidad, pero luego desvías tu mirada.

-Y… ¿a que se debe todo esto? – expresas con ironía, tu pregunta me sorprende.

-¿El qué?... – pregunto sin pensarlo

Callas esperando mi respuesta… la cual no estoy muy seguro de decir.

-…Porque… me preo… - me detengo dudoso de concluir la frase por miedo a tu reacción-…, me preocupas mucho Leorio…

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?... siento un pequeño ardor en mi rostro, una clara señal de que me he sonrojado, lo peor es que te has dado cuenta de esto.

Te observo sin decir palabra alguna… lentamente comienzas a ponerte de pie, por un momento me parece verte tambalear…

-Vamos- me dices, tratando de disimular lo que acabo de ver.

Comenzamos a caminar guarecidos bajo el paraguas. Llevamos casi 10 minutos caminando y durante este tiempo no has dicho nada… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso estas molesto conmigo?... ¿te molesta tanto que me preocupe por ti?. Por fin hemos llegado y aun sigues sin dirigirme palabra alguna.

-Ya es muy tarde. Creo que me iré a dormir…- dices entrando al ascensor.

-Yo también…- y entro detrás de t.i

La puerta se cierra con su sonido metálico y siento como si mi cuerpo fuera aplastado, algo común al entrar en un ascensor. Lo que aun no comprendo es tu silencio, tan poco tengo nada que decir… ¿y que podría decirte, no puedo confesar lo que siento... que mi cuerpo se estremece cuando estas cerca, las ganas tremendas que tengo de lanzarme a tus brazos y poder sentir esa boca… que más de una vez me hizo callar un suspiro.

Pero lo que más duele es… que mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos… dado que son la más grande de las aberraciones, y sobre todo para ti que eres todo un casanova… el cual no puede ver una mujer bonita sin tratar de conquistarla.

El ascensor se detuvo, ambos caminamos juntos por el pasillo, hasta que paraste frente a tu puerta. Yo te observo como registras tus bolsillos en busca de la tarjeta, pero esta se escurre entre tus dedos y tu única reacción es recogerla. Tu cuerpo cae sin remedio, me apresuro en sostenerte, ambos caemos al suelo. Veo tu rostro el cual esta muy rojo, lo cual debe ser producto de la fiebre que debes tener.

-¡Leorio!- poso mis labios sobre tu frente para comprobar mi hipótesis. – ¡Tienes mucha fiebre!... debes quitarte esa ropa mojada- te levanto y entramos en la habitación.

Luego de apartar las mantas, con gran habilidad te despojo de esa ropa mojada, dejándote solo con la ropa interior y acostándote en la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte…- camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas? – tratas de levantarte inútilmente.

-A buscar un médico…

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, por unos segundos me apoyo en la puerta, coloco mi mano sobre mi pecho y siento como mi corazón esta muy acelerado. Sin perder más tiempo corro hacia el ascensor. Ya que este se demora demasiado, me dirijo a las escaleras de emergencia.

Una vez en la recepción y luego de recuperar el aliento, llamo a la encargada.

-¿Qué desea?- me pregunta amablemente.

-¡Necesito un médico para mi… -titubeo en lo que voy a decir-… novio!- la mujer me mira sorprendida.

-Lo siento pero no hay ningún medico aquí… solo tenemos un paramédico… pero creo que para lo que usted necesita, debe ser algo grave- ella me observa y ve mi cara de aflicción. –Mire tengo la dirección de un medico que vive a un par de cuadras de aquí.

-Arigato… -digo cuando me entrega la dirección. Salgo corriendo del hotel.

Mientras corro bajo la lluvia una cosa me da vuelta, "novio"… No puedo creer que lo haya dicho, pero eso me hizo sentir tan bien. Aunque con cada paso que doy se acentúa aun más mi temor… no quiero perderte… así que resiste por favor… por favor no me dejes… solo…

----

Termine… bueno se supone que "Vacío" no tenia continuación… pero a decir verdad no me gusto dejarlo todo tirado a él, como ya se dieron cuenta es igual, la única diferencia es que está desde el punto de vista de Kurapika. Y espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de que me asesinen les digo que haré otro más feliz que este… bueno y tratare esta vez demorarme menos… aunque es difícil escribir tres fics al mismo tiempo XDD.


End file.
